my_boredom_timesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Underworld
The Underworld is where all souls go after they die. Deities *Cerberus - Three-headed dog that guards the entrance to the Underworld so that no souls can escape. *Charon - Ferryman of the Underworld that carries souls across the rivers Styx and Acheron. *The Erinyes - Deities of vengeance that punish souls that swore a false oath in their lifetime. *Hades - God of the Underworld. *Hecate - Goddess of crossroads, magic, witchcraft, and necromancy. Close companion of Persephone. *Hypnos - God of sleep that resides in a dark cave at the edge of the world. *Melinoe - Goddess of ghosts that could only leave the Underworld at night. She led a trail of ghosts behind her at night to frighten mortals. *Persphone - Goddess of springtime and Queen of the Underworld. She spent half of her time with her mother, Demeter, and the other half with her husband, Hades. *Thanatos - God of death that resides in the Underworld. Places *Acheron - The river of pain. *Asphodel Fields - Where ordinary souls go after death. *Cocytus - The river of wailing. *Elysium - Where the heroic and righteous souls go after death in eternal bliss. *Erebos - Primeval god of darkness. The dark mists around the Underworld. *Lethe - The river of unmindfulness. *Phlegethon - The river of fire that flows into Tartarus. *Styx - The river that separates the Underworld from the land of the living. Gods swear by the Styx and anyone that bathed in it would be invulnerable except for one spot. *Tartarus - A deep abyss that's used for tormenting the wicked. Inmates of Tartarus *The Danaides - Fifty daughters of Danaus that married the fifty sons of Aegyptus. Fourty-nine of the daughters killed their husbands on their wedding night. The fourty-nine now have to carry water in a sieve. *Ixion - Ixion married Dia, a daughter of Deioneus, and promised Deioneus a present, which he didn't do. So Deioneus stole some of Ixion's horses. Ixion then invited him to dinner and pushed him into a bed of burning coals and wood. Zeus took pity on him because nobody would help him from his guilt and brought him to Olympus, where Ixion lusted after Hera. Zeus created a Nephele of Hera and with Ixion, they made Centauros. Ixion was tied to a constantly spinning fiery wheel in Tartarus for all of eternity. *Salmoneus - He imitated Zeus and made people worship him. *Sisyphus - He revealed Zeus' secrets so Zeus ordered Thanatos to chain him in Tartarus. Sisyphus tricked Thanatos and had Thanatos chain himself up. Eventually Ares freed him. Sisyphus told his wife no to hold a proper burial. Sisypus, in the Underworld, complained to Persepone who let him back to the upper world to scold his wife. Sisyphus refused to return to the Underworld so Hermes dragged him back. Sisyphus then had to push a boulder up a mountain which would roll back down when he was almost at the top. *Tantalus - He served his son's flesh to the gods. Zeus brought the child back to life but he threw him off of Olympus for his anger at Tantalus. He stands in water under a fruit tree but they always elude his grasp so he can't eat or drink. *Tityus - He tried to rape Leto but was killed and condemned by Apollo and Artemis. He is died down in Tartarus while two vultures feed on his ever-regenerating liver. Category:Greek Mythology